House of Lion
Duchess Productions' TV spoof of House of Mouse (2001-2003). Cast: *Mickey Mouse - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *Minnie Mouse - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *Donald Duck - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) *Daisy Duck - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) *Goofy - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer; 2000) *Pluto - Scooby-Doo *Horace Horsecollar - Huckleberry Finn (Tom Sawyer; 2000) *Clarabelle Cow - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer; 2000) *Max Goof - Ultra Nyan (Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko; Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation) *Huey, Dewey, and Louie - Fievel, Tony (An American Tail), and Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Gus Goose - Jackie Legs (Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.!) *Magic Mirror - N.M.E. Sales Guy (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Mike - Whisper (Yokai Watch) *Penguin waiters - themselves *Brooms - themselves *Pete - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Fairy Godmother - Shoichirou Hanasaki (Wedding Peach) *Clara Cluck - Gloria (Madagascar) *Duchess - Lulu Caty *Fauna - Fuu Hououji (Magic Knight Rayearth) *Grandma Duck - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Webby Vanderquack - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chip - Pixie (Pixie and Dixie) *Dale - Dixie (Pixie and Dixie) *Little Red Riding Hood - Wapiko (Goldfish Warning!) *Flora - Hikaru Shidou (Magic Knight Rayearth) *Madame Upanova - Princess Peach (Super Mario) *Queen of Hearts - Jessie (Pokemon; 1997) *The Fates - Shenzi (The Lion King), Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Reirei (The Lion Guard) *Practical Pig - Bad Ox (Goldfish Warning!) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Linnux (Rock Dog) *Ludwig Von Drake - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Doorknob - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *Caterpillar - *Chernabog - *Chief O'Hara - *Grumpy - *Mad Hatter - *Playing Cards - *Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore - *Dumbo - Unico (The Fantastic of Unico) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Captain Hook - *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum - Tom and Tab (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *White Rabbit - Dale (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Zeus - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Professor Owl - Dr. Augustine (Simba the King Lion) *Big Bad Wolf - *the Censor Monkeys - *King Larry - *Winnie the Pooh - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Tigger - *Ed - *Humphrey the Bear - *Kaa - *Mortimer Mouse - *Scuttle - *Basil of Baker Street - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon; 1997) *March Hare - *Ratigan - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) *Abu - *Aracuan Bird - *Butch the Bulldog - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Dodger - Cooler (Pound Puppies) *Figaro - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Lucifer - Azrael (The Smurfs) *Louie The Mountain Lion - Cassius (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *Mushu - *Pocahontas - Nadia (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) *Genie - *Panchito Pistoles - *Hugo - *Chef Louis - Donald Duck (Disney) *Alice - Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi-Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Pongo - Gottalot (Rudolf the Black Cat) *Mr. Toad - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Reluctant Dragon - Zak and Wheezie (Dragon Tales) *Shelby Turtle - *Dennis the Duck - *Ariel - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Belle - Luna (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Beast - Inuyasha *Cruella De Vil - Ursula (Dinosaur King) *Fifer Pig - *Merlin - Ban Shunsaku (Osamu Tezuka) *Jiminy Cricket - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Ursula - Esmaerald (Sailor Moon; 1992) *The Evil Queen - Queen Nehellenia (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Thomas O'Malley - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Simba - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Philoctetes - *Eeyore - *Roxanne - Momo (Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko; Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation) *Hercules - Simba (The Lion King) *Megara - Nala (The Lion King) *Piglet - *Benny the Cab - *Jafar - *Panic - Ed (The Lion King) *Snow White - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Pain - Banzai (The Lion King) *Iago - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Gopher - *Cinderella - *Aurora - *Mrs. Turtle - *Chip Potts - *Pluto Angel - *Shere Khan - Claw (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *Frollo - *Pluto Devil - *Sneezy - *Mr. Snoops - *Blue Fairy - *Jasmine - *Bambi - *Kuzco - *Mulan - Akane Tendo (Ranma 1/2) *Fiddler Pig - *Maleficent - *Lumiere - *Phantom Blot - *José Carioca - *Geppetto - *Jim Crow - *Prince John - *Fifi - *Willie the Giant - *Pumbaa - Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami) *Timon - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *Happy - *Hermes - *Perdita - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty) *the Bimbettes - *Wilhelmina Packard - *Cogsworth - *Archimedes - *Owl - *Peter Pan - *Aladdin - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Pinocchio - Atom / Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 1980) *Gaston - King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Hades - *Sebastian - *Scrooge McDuck - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) Category:Duchess Productions Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:House of Mouse TV Spoofs